1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) package and a display device having the LED package as its light source.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include a backlight assembly and display images using light provided from the backlight assembly. Light-emitting diode (LED) packages are widely used as the light source of these backlight assemblies. LED packages have advantages over other light sources, such as low driving voltage, high luminance, etc. Accordingly, LED packages are widely used as light sources in various applications, e.g., in a display device, a normal lighting fixture, etc.